Arquivo:Bebe Rexha - "No Broken Hearts" ft. Nicki Minaj (Official Music Video)
Descrição Download on iTunes here: https://smarturl.it/NoBrokenHearts Listen on Spotify here: https://smarturl.it/NBH.Spotify CONNECT WITH BEBE REXHA Official Website: https://beberexha.com Facebook: https://facebook.com/BebeRexhamusic Twitter: https://twitter.com/BebeRexha Youtube: https://youtube.com/user/BebeRexha Instagram: https://instagram.com/BebeRexha OFFICIAL NO BROKEN HEARTS LYRICS: Oh baby, oh baby I know that you’ve been hurting (This is a star studded collaboration) Oh baby, oh baby I know that you’ve been hurting (I’m Nicki Minaj, that’s Bebe, let’s go) No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight We going straight to Miami Hop on a plane don’t need no plans Shining so hard like a Grammy Forget all the players what they did We gonna be buying the drinks, we gonna be buying the drinks Line up the bottles, line up the models, we gonna forget everything Oh aint nobody going home, you know what you came for To dance off the pain, don’t feel a thing, just feel the champagne If you’re feeling lonely, baby let me hear you sing No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight We only got one life, so let’s go hard till the day we die No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight We gonna do it real biggie Sky is the limit in this town We taking over the city We too high to bring us down We gonna do what we do, we gonna do what we do Three in the morning, four in the morning, meet you for eggs in the morning Oh aint nobody going home, you know what you came for To dance off the pain, don’t feel no shame, just feel the champagne If you’re feeling lonely, baby let me hear you sing No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight We only got one life, so let’s go hard till the day we die No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight (Nicki) Ay yo Bebe, anybody hating need pee pee Sip a little mix, pop pills till I’m sleepy I’m the one that bust it open out in Waikiki Pull up in the Ghost I’m creepy They don’t want beef we proved it Niggas better keep it on wax like a Q-tip Keep his dick wetter than the cruise ship Flower than a tulip, flyer than your new bitch I do’s it, yup I’m up two zip Girls is my sons I'm giving them milf tease They be sweating me headbands and gym tees Like bad knees on Dirk Nowitzki It is going down like M. Lewinsky Wrist freeze yep my wrist on pink skis Ring finger be shitting on my pinky’s Make em mad aww man I got them hating bad Blood clot money green like Jamaican flags No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight We only got one life, so let’s go hard till the day we die No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up Cause we gon get it poppin’ tonight Categoria:Vídeos